Ever heard of the pocky game?
by tomboy-otaku
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are now a couple and Lucy was eating pocky until Natsu showed up for the 5th time this week. He wants to sleep with Lucy again and Lucy doesn't want to let Natsu have his way every single time. And so they decide to settle this with the Pocky Game! How will this play out for the couple? NaLu one-shot!


Harro again! So I am typing this out at school during lunch... Again it's a Fairy Tail Fanific... And here I wanted to write a Soul Eater one... :/ I feel hungry.. In any case, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this one shot and I most certainly do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-sensei does and seems to be forcing us to wait a very long time before we ever see the rest of the Daimatou Enbu animated. :/ **

* * *

Lucy POV

I was sitting on the couch reading while I was munching on some pocky I bought recently. The room was quiet and the gentle breeze that wafted in was refreshing. Ahh, what a nice evening. It was relaxing and I could actually hear myself think and NOT be embarrassed, interrupted or annoyed. It was one of those days that Happy, Natsu, Gray and Erza did not crash my apartment. Especially Natsu. Recently though, everyone had been busy dating or going on missions. Gray was with Juvia, much to Juvia's glee, and Erza was dating Jellal after many years of struggle that started at the tower of heaven. Oh my goodness did they look good together! Their love still stood just as strong even after the tower of heaven and Oracion Seis and Nirvana events. I smiled inwardly. Even Happy was well on his way to earning Carla's heart.

A few month's ago, Natsu confessed how much he cared for me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I jumped with glee and hugged him, immediately saying "Yes". I always thought he was childish and naïve towards love but to think he would confess before me! I blushed as I remembered the events. I took another pocky as I sighed and smiled. The room was filled with soft _paki paki munch munch_ sounds from my chewing and biting on the pocky with the occasional flipping of the book. That is until I heard the familiar steps from the window and the faint burnt smell in the air, overwhelming the fresh air that had made it's way into my room.

"Hey Luce!" Of course it was Natsu, my boyfriend.

"Hey~" I turned to face him as he stood in front of me. He was looking at the pocky. "Hm? Oh you want one?" I held out the box of pocky in front of me.

"Thanks" He took one and then plopped down next to me. He snaked his arm behind my back and wrapped it around my waist and pulled me closer into his broad chest. I responded by snuggling into his chest as both of us ate pocky. "So, whatcha reading this time?"

"A book named _Cat Among the Pigeons. _It's really good." we didn't speak for a while as he stared at me as I read my story in my hands. It was rather uncomfortable to have your boyfriend staring behind you as you read a book. _Paki paki paki chew~_

It was getting very uncomfortable and I was about to speak until Natsu interrupted. "Lucy, can I stay the night again?" I looked up at him and he had his trademark grin plastered onto his face. I turned back otherwise I was going to cave into letting him stay for the 5th night this week.

"No. You stayed everyday except Tuesday already." I felt him frown.

"I can't help but want to sleep in your bed." _Paki_

"Well I'm not going to go 'Natsu, you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch today' and I'm not going to give up my bed."

"I want to sleep in your bed with you! There is no meaning if you're not there! I don't want to go back because Lucy is sleeping here." I blushed.

"But you've been here for the night for almost the whole week now." We stayed silent for a while again and then Natsu came up with an idea.

"I know! Let's make a deal. If I win, I get to sleep with you tonight. If you win, I'll do as I am told and go back."

I thought for a moment before agreeing. At least we were going somewhere. "Fine. But what game do we play." We thought for a moment before Natsu's eyes wandered to the pocky.

"Ah! I know!" He said as he did the hand mothin with his left hand in a fist and hit the palm of his right. "Let's play the pocky game!"

"The what game?"

"The pocky game!" He held up the pocky box with the pocky in it, grinning like he had the perfect plan.

"The pocky game? What's that?" I looked at him puzzled.

"It's a game where we each hold the ends of the pocky between our lip and we start munching to the middle until there is no pocky left. The person who backs away first, loses." I blushed at the thought that we would be kissing then.

"But then we would both win if we both didn't let go in the end."

"Then you hold onto one end and I munch on it till the end! If you back away, then you lose and vice versa!" I was blushing still.

"But..."

"It will be fine Luce! Come on!" He held the chocolate side tip between his lips urging me to take the other end. I blushed an even darker shade as I took the other end. For a moment, Natsu looked a bit hurt, or maybe it was my imagination.

Natsu started to munch away at the pocky as I got nervous at the proximity._ paki paki paki chew munch paki paki _As the distance between our lips grew closer, I got beet red and held ontight to my end. We stared at each other's eyes and refused to give up. My eyes were locked onto Natsu's black orbs.

_paki paki_ Our lips grew closer and I was still holding on tight. I can't let Natsu have his way every single time he says he wants to stay over.

Natsu's lips brushed mine and a shiver crawled up my spine. I shut my eyes tight in anticipation. Paki. And then the pocky was all gone as Natsu smashed his lips on me full on. I knew this was going to happen but why did I still agree to this? I kissed back and placed my hands on Natsu's vest, gripping it, not wanting to let go. Natsu responded by wrapping his hands around my back and placed a hand at the small of my back and pulled me closer. We were still on the couch and Natsu locked me in, refusing to let me pull away. We kissed and Natsu nibbled at my lower lip making me shudder. We continued to kiss for what seemed like hours but was actually only a few minutes until we had to pull away reluctantly to catch our breath. Natsu still held me and his eyes were brimming with love as we stared at each other.

"You win then." His eyes and expression was sad. "I'll go home for tonight." he released me and started to get up when I grabbed his vest. He turned around to look back at me and I felt my face go red at the thought of what I was about to do.

I looked down to avoid his eyes out of embarrassment. "You can stay for the night." I felt his emotions go from sad and lonely to happy. I looked up and before I could see his expression and hear is answer, he swept me off the couch and carried me princess-style.

"Uwa! Natsu!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, afraid I would fall. But I knew Natsu would never let me fall. Natsu held me closer and walked towards the bed.

"Let's go to sleep now Luce!" He smiled his signature grin as I blushed.

"huh?" he plopped me on the bed and got in after me. "Wait! Let me change to my pjs then! When you sleep in my bed, the whole bed becomes a sauna!"

He pouted. "Fine. But be quick!"

"Okay, okay." I got up and then went to the bathroom to change. I chose one of my lighter pyjamas that I wore whenever Natsu decided to stay and got dressed.

When I came out, Natsu was waiting for me and I smiled. I got in next to him and slept on the inside so that Natsu could sleep on the outside that he liked. He kept saying it was so that he could protect me from intruders. Every time I think about it I blush lightly at how much Natsu loves me. But truth be told, the only intruders I ever got were my celestial spirits when they decided to visit or Team Natsu. I slept with my back to him without a blanket. Whenever he sleeps with me, I never need a blanket due to the heat rolling off his body. I felt Natsu shuffle and then a arm came around my waist and pulled me towards Natsu chest.

My back was flush against his chest as I felt my back heat up. Then Natsu's head nudged my head and relaxed.

"You smell nice." I blushed.

"Stop smelling me! It feels weird!"

He nudged my head again, almost like a cat. I felt him grin. "I can't help it. You smell like Lucy."

"Of course I smell like me."

"I was right. It feels better when I sleep with you in my arms." I blushed.

"Just go to sleep."

"M'kays. g'night Luce."

"Good night Natsu." He held me tighter as I fell asleep in Natsu's embrace.

* * *

Phew! I'm done with this one-shot! Now to continue with my lunch. I've been neglecting my stomach to finish this fanfic. I'm hungry... :/ Please R&R! Will love you for it! :D

Now I wish I had pocky... aye...


End file.
